


Idiot

by TheBritishGovernment



Series: 00Q Drabbles [5]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bond is buzzed, Fluff, M/M, Q Has a Cat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishGovernment/pseuds/TheBritishGovernment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond is buzzed in Q's flat and ends up having a staring contest with Q's cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheExplodingPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExplodingPen/gifts).



Bond wasn’t drunk, per say. When he got drunk he had a tendency to get very sad and depressing, according to his so called friends. And he was decidedly not sad or depressed. He would consider himself pleasantly buzzed, with a lack of inhibitions.

He was in Q’s flat while the man was at work. He would be back soon, but Bond was still finding ways to occupy himself without much trouble. Currently he was going through Q’s CD collection and rearranging them by they year they came out simply because he knew that as soon as Q got back he would notice and his reaction would be priceless.

Q’s cat, Lovelace, was staring at him and hadn’t stopped for a long stopped since Bond had entered (read broken into) the flat. Bond glared at the cat. “You think you can out watch me?” he asked the cat. If Bond had been anywhere near another human being he wouldn’t have even thought to talk to a cat, but the flat was otherwise empty.

The cat didn’t look away from Bond for even a second. Without really considering what he was doing Bond launched into a full-scale staring contest with the cat. He didn’t know how long he and the cat continued to stare at each other. Eventually the cat meowed at Bond and turned away from him.

Bond started meowing triumphantly at the cat, however triumphant meowing sounds. He was so pleased with himself that he didn’t notice when Q walked into the flat.

“I’m dating an idiot,” Q said flatly.

Bond turned and looked at Q with a huge grin on his face. “Your idiot.”

Q shook his head and set down his laptop case as he walked towards Bond. The agent stood up and met Q in the middle of the room. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist and kissed him gently.

Q smiled at him. “Yeah, my idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely [adreaminglamb](http://adreaminglamb.tumblr.com) drew [this lovely picture](http://adreaminglamb.tumblr.com/post/82005071289/inspired-by-this-short-fic-by-whishaw-bradshaw) to accompany it


End file.
